Fear is what runs my life
by Sibuna-Ambz-4eva
Summary: Alex Russo is an 11 year old girl with a past that haunts her and a dream that wont go away. Harry Potter is an 11 year old boy dreaming about a girl who is scared of her past. what will happen when these 2 meet and discover that they share the same future Genre: Romance, Mystry, Drama, Horror.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HP and WOWP Fanficion hope you enjoy. Go read hopelessromanticgurls wizards at Hogwarts its amazing.**

Fear is what runs my life.

I'm running faster, faster than I ever thought possible. I'm running down a dark alley way. I was scared really, really scared. I looked behind me to see a dark figure with a cloak on and people dressed in black. The figure came closer. "Help" I screamed.

"My dear no one can hear you. Can't you see they've abounded you. Now take my hand I will take you to a safe place." The figure held out his hand and I went to take it.

"Alex! Wake up." I woke up suddenly I could feel myself sweating and I was panting. I picked my sister off the fall. She was 4 years old and I was 11. I put her next to me and she laughed as I tickled her. I suddenly stopped and she looked sad. But then it came to me the thing I feared most in my life but I wouldn't tell anyone. A secret so dark that it would ruin my life forever. I Alex Russo am the reason my father was killed. I could see it I was the same age as my sister, Madi, I was playing hide and seek with my daddy.

_Flashback_

"_1 2 3 I'm coming daddy." I had said. "Teehee" I giggled_

"_Gotcha!" my daddy came up behind me and swang me around. "Go hind Ally."(My real name was Alexandra but I loved the name so my dad called me Ally). I ran off and hid under our tree house. Justin, my older brother at 7 years old, was inside with a 1 year max. Dad counted and then the sky went dark I couldn't see. Dad pulled out a flashlight and yelled "Alex come here NOW." I didn't understand. I thought it was another game "Trust me Alex come here." I could sense something was wrong even at the age of 4. Daddy and I were so close. I ran towards the light when something grabbed me._

"_DADDY! HELP! DADDY." I yelled I was struggling but I couldn't break free of the man's grip. _

"_Alex! I'm coming." The wind was picking up. "Alex?" daddy was getting closer but it was no use the man wouldn't let go. _

"_Come with me dear and your daddy will be fine." The man said. I knew not to talk to strangers so I remained silent praying that my daddy would find. _

"_Let her go!" Daddy yelled. "Take me instead" he looked down I didn't know what was happening._

"_A young wizard who knows nothing but what they are told is not nearly as valuable as an older wizard. Come with me."_

"_Of course my lord but May I have one last moment with my daughter." Daddy held out his hand. The figure let me go and I ran towards my father. The person I admired, want to be like and never let go._

"_Daddy what's going on?" I cried into his arms not knowing this would be the last moment we spent together and the memory that would torment me. My dad knelt down so he was my height. "Ally listen to me you have to go find mummy. She will protect you." He held me tight protecting me from the world I never knew._

"_I want to stay with you I pleaded refusing to move."_

"_Alex please you must go." He took 1 hand off my shoulder and put it into his pocket a second later he pulled out a long necklace with a locket attached to it. He put it around my neck. "Never take this off promise me. If you have it on it will protected you."_

"_Daddy I promise. Please stay."_

"_Honey daddy has to go away for a while."_

"_Promise to come back and finish our game."_

"_Um….." he was hesitant for a while but knew I wouldn't leave without that promise. "Of course Ally."_

"_I love you Daddy." I let one tear fall before running to my mum._

"_ALLY! WAIT." I stopped and turned to face him "I love you more than you will ever know. Never forget that." And with that he was gone._

"Ally?" Madi asked

"Please call me Alex" I stood up and walked down stairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" oh I forgot today is my 11th birthday. That means tomorrow is the anniversary of my dad's 'death'. Everyone believes he died but I know he's still fighting for survival.

_**Harry's POV.**_

I use to have my own nightmares but now I'm having someone else's someone I know I will be close to. This nightmare torments them with every breath they take. Only they aren't responsible for this they had no choice they had to do what was right.

I have this dream every night of this 4 year old girl. I think her name is Alex. She is with her father playing hide and seeks. It's her turn to hide as a cloud comes over and a dark figure appears holding her. Her dad eventually finds her. He gives her a hart shaped locket and then goes with the figure disappearing forever.

Alex's POV

I ignore the party going on around me. I've always hated my birthday since I was 5 but now I finally realise why. Every night before my birthday I have the same dream of the night my dad disappeared. I've opened a few presents with 1 left. My mum hands me an envelope. I turn it over.

The letter says:

'Ms A. M Russo

Waverly Sub Station

New York' I open the letter and read aloud.

"Dear Ms Alexandra Russo

We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term 1 begins on September 1st. we await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Sincerely

Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Dad had always wanted me to attend Hogwarts. It was the best school to train young wizards and witches. I knew I had to go Justin had been at Hogwarts for 3 years. He was in Ravenclaw the house for the smartest wizards. I hoped I would be in Gryffindor the house for the brave. Justin had always said that Max would be in Hulfflepuff and I would be in Slytherin. I walked upstairs to my room got changed and used my hand magic to flash myself to Diagon alley. Right now I needed to be alone. Within a second I was there. I put the letter in my pocket and pulled the necklace out dad had given me. For the first time in 7 years I noticed that there was and engraving on the back. It read 'my dear Alex remember don't let fear run your life. I will love you forever Dad.' I looked down staring at it for ages than I opened the locket there was a photo of a 4 year old me and my dad. I closed the locket and let it fall against my chest. I walked into the wizard's bank. I noticed people didn't run the shop but goblins did. I was scared out of my mind. I felt someone run into me.

"Sorry" I mumble. I turn to see a giant and a small boy. He's got dark brown hair, Blue eyes and broken glasses. He is also very cute. We lock eyes for a good 5 seconds.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar." He asks walking forward.

"I don't think so. I'm Alex Russo." I introduce myself.

"I'm Harry nice to meet you Alex."

**Harry's POV**

"I'm Harry nice to meet you Alex." I say not wanting her to lose it because apparently I'm famous for a reason I will never understand. Alex has long brown hair with brown eyes and a sad expression on her face. She may be sad but she is so cute. I know her. She's the young girl from my dream. I have a feeling no one knows about her dream I feel like she doesn't want anyone to no. I want to no her better maybe than she will open up to someone. She walks off. "Alex wait." I call

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah why?"

"Would you like to come shopping with us?"

"Yes please id like that. I'm finding it hard to be around my family at the moment." We start walking down the path towards a goblin.

"I don't mean to pry but why."

"It's a long story. But the short version is that my father died when I should of."

"I'm sorry Alex."

"It's fine tomorrow it will have been 7 years since." I just notice that she is holding a heart shaped locket.

"That's nice." I point to the locket

"Thanks my dad gave it to me." We stop at a desk.

"What may I help you" the goblin asks

"Mr harry potter would like to make a withdrawal." Hagrid asks. I turn to Alex and smile. Finally I've meet someone who acts normal around me.

The goblin looks over and says "Does Mr harry potter have his key."

"Hagrid I don't have a key." I explained. Hagrid dug through his pockets and pulled out a small key and placed it on the desk. The goblin took the key and then Hagrid whispered something that I didn't catch. Alex, Hagrid and I were than led to a cart on a track that what take us to a vault with my money in it. "Alex don't you need to get money out?" I ask Curious.

"Oh right." Alex says handing a key to the goblin.

"Vault 397." The goblin announces as we get out and I walk up to the vault as the goblin is opening it. Once open I see there are so many coins in there. Hagrid walks in and takes some gold silver and bronze coins putting them in a white bag. Into the vault and take some coins and put them in my pocket for extra money.

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting quietly in the cart with Harry. I had no money but I did have a key to the vault dad had so I thought I would use that then replace the money. Once Harry had taken his money out mine was next. The goblin announced that we were at dad's vault I got out and put some gold coins into my pocket than closed the vault. After us than stopped at a vault I stayed in the cart with Harry and Hagrid got out and took a small parcel from the vault. Once we left the bank we started shopping for our school supplies. We first entered the wand shop Ollivanders. Harry got his wand first a black 11 inch holly wood, phoenix feather core. I was next I got a red 10 inch holly wood, dragon heartstring core. As we walked out of the store Hagrid came up with 2 cages. They both had owls in them one had a white owl with black dots the other was plain white with a brown dot on its forehead. Harry took the owl with the brown dot on its forehead and handed it to me.

"I don't know when your birthday is but I thought we could keep in contact by owl." He said. I took the cage.

"Today but thanks." I said smiling we continued shopping getting all our supplies and getting fitted for our robes. After I flashed myself out and back home with my supplies. In a month I would attend Hogwarts with Justin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I really appreciate it. Please keep up the reviews and if you have any ideas or thoughts PM me. I'm happy to hear them.**

_Last time_

"_Today but thanks." I said smiling we continued shopping getting all our supplies and getting fitted for our robes. After I flashed myself out and back home with my supplies. In a month I would attend Hogwarts with Justin._

_Now_

I flashed myself into my room only to be yelled at by my mother.

"Alexander! Are you listening to me?" she yelled. I didn't mean to scare her I just need to be alone.

"I'm sorry. Whatever ok? I just… urrr I wanted to get my stuff that I need." I sat on my bed and put the boxes full of everything I need for Hogwarts next to me. I than pulled out my trunk and started packing I made sure to leave a spare set of robes so I could change on the train. "Like my wand?" I pulled my wand out of the box and showed mum.

"Yes it's nice." She helped me pack and once we were done she moved the trunk and sat next to me. "Alex, honey, I know you wanted to get away. But you can't avoid your father's death. I know you remember that his death happened 7 years ago tomorrow." She sat there looking upset and hurt.

"And…." I pretended not to care but I knew in my heart that the best thing to do was to let him go. But he would remain in my heart forever.

"Alex don't do that pretend not to care. I know how close you two were." I ignored her hoping she would leave. It actually worked. Within 2 minutes she got up and left. I than got up closed the door and pulled out my guitar. I got my green book out from under my bed and opened it up to the next page. I played a few chords to how I felt humming some words. I started writing some words about how I felt and played the chorus and sung the lyrics. **(Nothings gonna stop me now, Olivia Holt)**

"_I just wanna scream out loud nothings gonna stop me now_

_I'm never coming off this cloud _

_So move over, move over, move over_

_You don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be_

_Never gonna slow me down_

_Nothing gonna stop me, nothings gonna stop me now."_

I put the guitar down feeling like it was time to stop. I put my book in my shoulder bag and hid it at the bottom. This book was like my diary it was where I went when I was sad angry or even happy. Many people use diary's and write down how they feel. But I'm not them I write songs to express my feelings. I've never been good at expressing how I feel all I do is write songs and I feel better.

_One month later: A new experience that leaves me in more pain._

I'm having a new dream tonight but it's still tormenting me. I'm 4 again I'm on the floor crying. I'm crying out for my dad. "Alex honey don't you remember daddy had to leave." My mum says but I'm experiencing pain all I want is my dad. Then suddenly I'm in a field with flowers everywhere. I'm 7 now and still don't understand where my dad is. I see someone far on the other side. I take a step closer and recognise the face. I scream "DADDY." I run up to him only to see a green flash and him to fall into a pool of water and float out of my life but this time… forever.

I wake up panting and gasping for air but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is "Daddy". I look at my alarm clock and realise that today I'll be leaving and heading to Hogwarts. Hopefully a change of scenery will help me forget my past. The only thing I need right now is to know that my dad will always be in my heart. I get up and walk down stairs have breakfast. Than 3 hours later we flash ourselves to kings cross station walk through the barrier and towards the train. I say goodbye, promise to write and board the train with my owl, Olivia. I found Harry in a compartment and sat down next to him. A few minutes later a boy with red hair sat down with us. We talked for a few hours than a girl with brown, curly, bushy hair came in looking for a toad. She then sat down with us next to Ron, the red headed boy. I had a feeling we would all be friends quickly. I found out that the girl with bushy hair, Hermione, was very smart, Ron was brave and didn't like school and harry was adventurous. We than arrived at hogsmeade and took boats to the school. We all stood outside a long hall waiting to find out what house we would be placed in. most people were nervous but acted relaxed. But I was terrified and pretending as if everything was ok.

The one thing on my mind was…. 'I didn't want to disappoint dad by being placed in Slytherin.

Sorry it's short. Been really busy. Please review. The more reviews the more chapters I'll post


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time_

The one thing on my mind was…. 'I didn't want to disappoint dad by being placed in Slytherin.

We all walked into the great hall. I looked around. Everyone was sitting down looking at the front. I looked up at the ceiling. Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it." I tried to look interested but I really wasn't. The headmaster, Dumbledore, welcomed us to the school and explained that the 3rd floor is off limits and the forbidden forest is off limits to 1st years.

A lady in green said, "hello first years. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor house and I teach transfiguration. Now I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will tell you what house you're in. we went in alphabetical order. We got to the G's and Hermione went up. I gave her a promising look. She walked up and after a few minutes the hat shouted "Gryffindor"

Than we got to the P's Harry went up and everyone was silent. It turned out Harry and I weren't that different. He's famous because he survived the killing curse by an evil wizard. Living in New York I miss all the gossip. He walked up and after 5 minutes he was placed in Gryffindor. Than after a few more minutes it was my turn.

"MMMM, another Russo but you are nothing like your brother. You have a past that you want to never of experienced. You have a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you, you are not like your brother so defiantly not Ravenclaw, Hulfflepuff is not you either. You seem to possess the skills of a Slytherin. You have evil blood in you. But you have turned away from evil through sadness. You seek revenge on the dark lord for taking your father. The place you belong is 'GRYFFINDOR'." I let out a long need breath. I walked over to harry a smiled at him. He held my hand as if to say 'I'm glad were in the same house'. A shiver went up my back and I could hear Harry not out loud but in my head.

"Alex is so cute. I wish we could get closer so I can ask her out." I hear in my head. It was so weird.

**Harry's POV**

Alex walked over to Hermione, Ron and me with a smile on her face. I hold her hand and I feel a shiver go up my back. 'I'm glad were in the same house.' I think.

I than hear in my head, "I really like Harry. I hope he asks me out soon."

"Pardon." I say looking at Alex.

"I didn't say anything. Did you say something?" Alex asks me.

"No, can we talk please?"

"Sure." Alex says getting up and walking to the hall way. "Ok so what's up?"

"Well when I touched your hand I could here what you were thinking. Like you were saying it to just me only not out loud." I start to explain.

"So than you no I like." she looks at me and I nod. "Well that makes it easy. I'm not so good at explain how I feel. Want to try it again?"

I look at her like she's crazy but than I say "why not? I'll think something than nod and grab my hand." she nods and I start to think something.

**Alex's POV**

I nod than wait for Harry to nod telling me to grab his hand. He nods and I grab his hand.

"Alex I really like you. Would you like to go out with me?" I smile happily as I hear that.

I than think "yes" Harry smiles and kisses my cheek. We than walk hand in hand back to the great hall smiling.

_**A few days later.**_

I'm standing in my dorm room that I share with Hermione looking in a mirror for the tenth time trying to look perfect. "So? What do you think?" I ask her wearing a short sleeveless purple spaghetti strap dress that falls just above my knee with small silver heels.

"You look amazing. Where are you going?" she asks sitting on her bed reading.

"I have no idea. Maybe I should put flats on instead." I kick off the heels and put on a pair of silver flats that make my outfit look causal but still nice. I than put some lip gloss and mascara on and tie my straightened hair into a pigtail. My hair is long so it goes down my back with my bangs out on either side. Hermione gives me a hug than I walk down stairs towards the common room where Harry is waiting in a pair of jeans with a dress shirt and dress shoes. He looks really cute and handsome.

"You look amazing" he says.

"Thanks" I smile and take his hand in mine. Surprisingly I don't here his thoughts. I hope he doesn't here mine. We head outside and he tells me we are headed to Hogsmeade. We take a trip there in third year. It's really like and outdoor mall. Once we have arrived my head into a restaurant for dinner.

We sit down and Harry gives me a menu "I'm really glad you said yes to going out with me." Harry smiles holding my hand.

"I'm glad you finally asked. I've liked you for a long time. Since we meet actually." I say.

**Harry's POV**

Alex and I have been at Hogsmeade for about and hour now. She's so nice and funny. I like her more by the second. We stop by a shop and go inside. It's a candy store. We walk in a pick some candy. As we walk towards the counter a man walks in. he has dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. He looks a lot like Alex. We pay for the candy and as we go to walk outside we bump into the man.

"Sorry sir." I say holding Alex's hand. She freezes at the sight of him.

"Alex." He says.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time

"Alex" he says

Now

Alex's POV

"Harry lets go" I grab Harry's hand and pull him out of the store.

"What's wrong?" he asks

Suddenly I get the flash back. I'm four again and my dad leaves. I'm standing still in the flash back when I fell Harry lean down and kiss me. I realise now that when I feel love for Harry that's when we hear the other persons thoughts.

"I love Alex" I hear

Harry's POV

Alex freezes and than I decide to snap her out of it. But as I kiss her I see something that my mind won't erase. Something I never want to live through or feel that pain again. I pull away from the kiss only I see a four year old Alex with a man they're playing hide and seek. Than it goes dark Alex is held by someone and screaming along with the man looking for her. He finds her and looks scared. After some convincing the man holding Alex lets her go to the man. I finally realise the man is her father. They seem close. Her father gives her a necklace and then goes with the man. I no him as Lord Voldemort. Alex is left in the house crying.

"Harry!" I get snapped out of my thoughts by Alex. "What's wrong?" We begin walking again. I'm silent. "Ok Harry what's wrong?"

I look down and explain what I saw. "Your dad was taken by the man who killed my parents when I was four."

"I no the man we ran into. Only I don't no who he is exactly. He isn't my dad. But he looks like him."

No POV

What Alex and Harry don't no is that the man is Alex's uncle who was sent to make sure that Alex is safe from lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort is planning to return. He wants power. A power strong enough to destroy all muggle borns and take the world. Only one person has this power. This person is a descendent of the great wizard. No power has ever come to a young wizard. This power is drawn upon on fear, devastation, great sadness and hope of a better life. This wizard has the power to say or think anything without reciting an actual spell. This wizard alone has the power to save the world and destroy those with the intension of hurting or killing others. This wizard is known as Alex Russo. But will she find out in time to save those she cares about and possibly the world?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I have a math test tomorrow so I should study. Hope you enjoy**

**_Alex's POV_**

Once we arrived back at Hogwarts I said goodnight to Harry, gave him a kiss than went to bed with a huge grin on my face. That night I was feeling happy and excited about something for the first time since my dad was taken, only to have it destroyed by the nightmare where my dad is taken. I wake up panting and look at my clock. Its midnight so I go back to sleep this time I have a dream that I'm being tormented and beaten up. Only it's by my dad and the only other person I truly love Harry. Of course I love my brothers and Mum but this love is different. It's the way I loved my dad, it's the kind of love unexplainable. The kind of love from the story Romeo and Juliet only stronger, much stronger you see them and you love them instantly. You even have to think. That's how I feel about Harry but now I don't know. I wake up again panting only now I'm hurt and freaked. I look at my clock its now five thirty. In 1 hour and a half it will be breakfast. I get up and take a shower to calm me down. I wash my hair get dressed and decided to leave my hair wavy. I than walk in to my dorm and go to my bed and lift up the mattress and pull out my song book.

I get a tune in my head and as I walk down the stairs to the common room I mumble some lyrics. "Beautiful. Mmm. Not trying to be perfect. Mmm. Beautiful to me. Mmm." I sit down and scribble what I've got. Once everyone's up I'll put some chords to it. After about an hour I have the whole song and as I'm scribbling some chords I like down someone walks up and kisses me.

"Hey gorgeous. What's that?" Harry says looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing, but It could be something if you come with me." I laugh as he nods. I than grab his hand and then in my head I think of how romantic it will be when I sing to him up at the bell tower. The place apart from the beach that is so peaceful to me.

"What? How? Who? " Harry asks. I look up to see we are standing in the bell tower.

"I have no idea. Whatever." I say sitting down on the edge with my foot dangling over the edge.

"Now will you tell me why we're here?" Harry sits down next to me.

"I wanted to sing you the song I wrote. It's… about you." I say nervous. He looks up at me and smiles so I start the song.

_"I know, I know it's been a while_

_ I wonder where you are, and if you think of me_

_ Sometimes, 'cause you're always on my mind_

_ You know I had it rough, trying to forget you but_

_ The more that I look around, the more I realize_

_ You're all I'm looking for_

_ What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me_

_ You're not trying to be perfect_

_ Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me_

_ It's how you take my breath away_

_ Feel the words that I don't say_

_ I wish somehow, I could say them now_

_ Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah_

_ Just friend the beginning or the end._

_ How do we make sense?_

_ When we're on our own_

_ It's like you're the other half of me_

_ I feel incomplete, I should've known_

_ Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share_

_ So not fair_

_ What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me_

_ You're not trying to be perfect_

_ Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me_

_ You try to take my breath away_

_ Feel the words that I don't say_

_ I wish somehow, I could say them now_

_ Oh, it's not you, blame it all on me_

_ I was running from myself_

_ Cause I couldn't tell how deep that we_

_ We were gonna be_

_ I was scared its destiny, but it hurts like hell_

_ Hope it's not too late, just a twist of faith_

_ What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me_

_ You're not trying to be perfect_

_ Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me_

_ It's how you take my breath away_

_ Feel the words that I don't say_

_ I wish somehow, I could say them now_

_ Oh, oh, I could say them now, mmm" __**(Beautiful by Carly Rae Jepsen and Justin Bieber) **_

I finish singing to see him smiling. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back. We than break apart and he says, "Wow. That was amazing. I didn't know you could sing."

"My dad always said if you have a special talent don't rub it in. I haven't sung to anyone since he was taken. I love you Harry. You make me feel safe the way I always felt with my dad. Thanks for making me feel happy again." I let one tear fall but that's all. I look at Harry and smile.

"Well your beautiful to me." We laugh and share one kiss before Hermione runs up to us.

"There you are. I was worried." I laugh and we get up and walk down to breakfast. We talk about different stuff while eating. Correction Harry and I have mind conversations. We have learnt how to use the power without holding hands. After breakfast we all head to the first flying class of the year. The most annoying boy in the world, Draco Malfoy, was in every class I had with all the Gryffindor's. I hated him. He called Hermione and me Mud bloods and would just annoy the crap out of me.

"Look who it is the two Mud bloods and their friends. Weasel bee and saint potter the very famous." Draco said looking smug in front of all the first year Slytherin and Gryffindor's.

"Don't start Malfoy or you'll regret it." I said grinding my teeth.

"Oh whatcha gonna do call Daddy to the rescue. Well he won't come Mud blood." I was far passed pissed off now. But I refused to cry. Harry walked forward and hugged me I looked at him and said in my mind I can handle it.

"Wow." I started clapping and laughing. "Last time I heard that one Malfoy I was flying my unicorn." All the Gryffindor's laughed and snickered but I was finished. "Malfoy row up and get over yourself. You're not funny just plain stupid and it's time to find a new insult book." I walked off with Harry. Hermione and Ron stunned. I turned around and said "he won't bother us for a while." After that the lesson started and went by easy but Malfoy would send evil glares but I was use to that. The day went by easy after that and it was really boring. I knew this wasnt over.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites. Please keep reading. XD.**_

_Last Time…._

_After that the lesson started and went by easy but Malfoy would send evil glares but I was use to that._

Now

A few weeks went by and nothing really happened Malfoy ignored me and Harry but gave Hermione and Ron a hard time. I had hit him once but I had to do detention which was not fair. Right now I'm walking with Harry holding his hand in mine.

"Remember the first time we met?" I say as we walk up the stairs. Suddenly the stairs start to move. "Harry. What's going on?" I asked freaking out.

"The staircases move. Remember Alex." We turn around and see Hermione and Ron behind us. Hermione was the one that just spoke. I nodded my head but I didn't know that being from America and all.

The staircase stops and I run off dragging Harry behind me. "What floor is this?" I ask as Hermione and Ron came towards us.

"The third I think." Hermione answers. Suddenly I hear a cat. I turn and see its Mrs Norse, Flich's cat. We run to a door nearby and it's locked.

"Move over." Hermione shoves us pasted and says "Alohmora" There's a few clicks and the door opens we run inside and hide behind a wall. I'm still holding Harry's hand but I'm freaked out. Once Filch is gone we start to walk forwards. I suddenly stop. This is not a good thing to see anywhere let alone a school.

"What's wrong Alex" Harry asks than he freezes.

"Run." I whisper loud enough for just us 4 to hear. They all nod their heads and I turn around quietly and pick up my pace and run out of the room. "What was that?" I ask once were outside.

"A dog what else." Ron says. I decide to ignore him he is so dumb some times. We all walk in silence to the Gryffindor common room.

Once we get there Hermione makes her way to her room but then stops and says "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed before either one of you comes up with another idea to get us killed or worst EXPELLED." With that she storms up to bed.

I laugh than say "well that was funny."

Ron than says "she needs to sort out her priorities" and goes to bed leaving me and Harry alone.

"Goodnight Harry." I walked out but he grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned around and he kissed me.

The kiss got very passionate. I pulled away not sure if I was ready for our relationship to go any feather than it was.

"Goodnight Harry." I said. I didn't want him to think he had done anything wrong but I felt that I was too young to go any feather. I walked up to my room but stoped once I got round the corner. I looked around the corner to see Harry walk up to his room. Once he was a few steps away from his room I sneak round the corner and listened at the door of Harry's room. I could hear very clearly that he was talking to Ron.

"I think I may have hurt Alex. She totally seemed hurt after we kissed." I heard Harry say

"Ignore her mate. She's a girl you know how they are they change their mind every 5 seconds." Well that was rude. Ron is so going to get it.

"Yeah I know that but… this is different. I think I may love Alex."

"Me to Harry." I whisper than keep listening.

"Look I may not be the best on relationships but I think should tell her that not Me." well that was surprising maybe I wouldn't hurt Ron.

"Your right Ron I'm going to tell her right now." I heard footsteps get closer so I quickly ran down the stairs and jumped on the lounge.

"Alex? What are you doing down here?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Harry listen I'm really sorry about before. I guess I was just scared about going too far than losing you. Since I lost my dad the whole world scares me. " I say honestly looking down.

"Hey don't worry. You could never lose me even if you tried. I love you Alex and I'm sorry if I scared you I just really like you." Harry replies honestly.

"I love you to. You're the only person I've felt close to since my dad. I can't lose you Harry." I lean forward and kiss Harry than I rest my head on his chest. His holding me close and I never want to move.

The next morning I wake up to Harry kissing my cheek I smile and sit up on the couch we were sleeping on. "Morning Harry" I say smiling.

"Hey babe." We stand up and go get changed for breakfast. I walk down stairs into the great hall holding Harry's hand and smiling while we talk. I sit down next to Hermione. We talk through breakfast. I than walk with Harry to the top of the bell tower, we have a free period and want to talk alone.


End file.
